Apologize
by morgana smith
Summary: Une song fic basée sur la chanson Apologize de Timbaland avec One Republic. On est dans les pensées de James Potter à propos de sa relation avec Lily Evans. Ils sont en dernière année et ont tous deux été nommés Préfet-en-chef.


Salut! Me revoilà et cette fois avec un os/song fic inspiré de la chanson «apologize» de Timbaland avec One Republic. On est dans les pensées de James qui parle de sa relation avec Lily. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _I'm holding on your rope_

 _Got me ten feet off the ground_

 _And I'm hearing what you say_

 _But I just can't make a sound_

Je m'accroche à toi, à chacun de tes sourires. Chaque fois que tu me portes attention, j'ai l'impression de flotter, rien d'autre n'existe autour à part toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu es le centre de mon univers. Dans notre salle commune privée, je t'entends me parler, mais je ne peux émettre un son. Tu me demandes si tout va bien, mais je ne peux pas te répondre. Je suis rendu muet, étouffé par les mots que je dois te dire. J'étouffe.

 _You tell me that you need me_

 _Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

 _You tell me that you're sorry_

 _Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

Tu me promets de ne plus tirer de conclusions hâtives. Tu me dis que j'ai raison quand je dis qu'il y a d'autres élèves qui peuvent faire ce genre de blagues «stupides». Tu me dis que tu me fais confiance à propos de toutes ces filles. Tu me dis que tu me crois quand je te dis que tu es la seule. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et que tu as besoin de moi. Tu me dis tous ces mots que j'ai envie d'entendre, mais dès qu'un obstacle se présente tu t'en vas et tu me laisses tomber. Dès que je parle à une fille ou qu'il y a une blague qui tourne mal dans le château, tu me brises le cœur. Je redeviens Potter à tes yeux et je dois encore te poursuivre pour essayer de t'expliquer. Tu me dis des mots qui m'arrachent le cœur. Des mots que j'essaie d'oublier. Puis tu reviens et tu me dis que tu es désolée, que tu t'en veux et le cycle recommence. C'est toujours et encore la même chose, mais maintenant, je dois te dire ces mots. Ces mots bloqués dans ma gorge et qui m'étouffent.

 _That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Il est trop tard, je n'en peux plus. Chaque fois, tu me détruis un peu plus. Tu reviens pour mieux m'enfoncer à chaque fois. Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes que j'ai un cœur moi aussi? Je ne suis pas parfait, loin de là. Une part importante de la faute me revient. Si je n'avais pas fait toutes ses idioties plus jeune, tu n'aurais pas autant peur que je te trompe ou encore que je retombe dans mes vieilles habitudes. Cependant, tout n'est pas de ma faute et je n'ai pas mérité ça. Je n'ai pas mérité d'avoir du verre cassé à la place du cœur. Je n'ai pas mérité de craindre à chacun de mes pas de faire un faux mouvement et de provoquer le bris définitif, ce bris mortel que je crains à chacune de mes inspirations. Je crains que chacune de mes respirations à tes côtés soit la dernière. Je dois arrêter. On est allés trop loin, on a atteint la limite.

 _I'd take another chance, take a fall_

 _Take a shot for you_

 _And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

 _But it's nothing new, yeah_

J'aurais tout fait pour toi. Je serais mort pour toi, la question ne se pose même pas. J'aurais tout donné pour que tu sois en sécurité. Avec toi, tout le reste passe en arrière-plan. Tout le monde le sait. Ça effraie mes amis, même s'ils s'efforcent de ne pas le montrer. Sirius te hait, Peter s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi et Remus trouve que toute cette histoire va beaucoup trop loin. L'autre jour, Sirius et moi on s'est disputés et il m'a demandé pourquoi avec moi c'est tout ou rien. C'est cette phrase qui a tout déclenché, ce mot : **_rien_**. Car c'est exactement ça, ce que je deviendrai sans toi : rien. J'ai trop besoin de toi. C'est pire qu'une dépendance. Tu es ma raison de vivre. J'ai besoin de toi comme on a besoin d'air pour respirer, mais suis-je vraiment mieux avec toi? Avec tout ce que tu me fais subir? Me revoilà avec ces mots, ces mots que j'ai tant besoin de te dire, que je dois te dire pour me libérer.

 _I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

 _And you say sorry like the angel_

 _Heaven let me think was you_

 _But I'm afraid_

Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est plus la même chose qu'avant. Je t'aime toujours et je doute de cesser un jour, mais cet amour est entaché par la peur. La peur que tu me brises définitivement, car honnêtement, je ne sais plus combien de temps je pourrais encore supporter ça. Je dois partir, me libérer. Tu te doutes de quelque chose et dès que je commence, tu m'arrêtes pour t'excuser, tu me dis à quel point tu es désolée, à quel point tu m'aimes et ne le referas plus. Je peux t'assurer que continuer est la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de faire. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais mon âme sœur, ma tendre moitié, la personne qui me complèterait, mais j'avais tort. Sinon, comment expliquer ce vide en moi, cette douleur constante? Alors, je dois continuer et dire ces mots, pour moi, pour toi, pour nous et pour ceux qui tiennent à moi.

 _It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa_

 _It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

Le temps n'est plus aux excuses, pour ça il est trop tard. Il est temps de dire ce qui doit être dit, de faire ce qu'i faire. Il est temps de se dire adieu, de se libérer de nos chaînes et d'être vraiment heureux, mais pas ensemble. Je fais ce qui doit être fait parce que c'est mon rôle. Dans cette gigantesque comédie qu'est la vie, j'ai le rôle du mec qui fait ce qui doit être fait, qui sacrifie ce qu'il faut pour le bien de tous. C'est sûrement pour ça que je n'aurais jamais pu te survivre. Alors, je m'arrache le cœur, piétine mon âme et brise chacun de mes rêves parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Le bon choix à faire, la seule façon de nous laisser à tous les deux la chance de se reconstruire et de trouver l'amour ailleurs. D'être heureux, sans concession, sans douleur, sans peur. C'est un magnifique discours n'est-ce pas? Très émouvant, mais il est loin de refléter ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais trouver le bonheur, que je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureux. Ce cœur que je te reprochais tant de briser est définitivement parti et je me retiens de te courir après et de te supplier de me reprendre. Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là? Devant cette impasse où ni être ensemble, ni rompre ne nous rend heureux. Aucun de ces choix n'est bon et je me demande comment nous avons pu dénaturer à ce point un sentiment supposé être magnifique et rendre heureux. Alors maintenant, au lieu de chercher à recoller les morceaux de mon cœur, je dois essayer de le retrouver en entier.

 _I'm holding on your rope_

 _Got me ten feet off the ground_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à nous, au début. Au temps où on était heureux et bien. Amoureux. Je me rappelle de tes sourires, de ma fierté d'en être la cause. Je me rappelle à quel point je désirais te rendre heureux et à quel point tu me rendais heureux. J'avais l'impression de flotter, de voler, de vivre un rêve. J'étais amoureux tout simplement. Amoureux de toi ma Lily. Je t'aimais.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis avec une review. Ça ne tuera personne et ça prendra seulement quelques minutes de votre temps. À la prochaine!


End file.
